


The White Knight and the Red Pirate

by L_Lawliet11



Series: PrUK Week 2018 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Knight Prussia (Hetalia), M/M, Pirate England (Hetalia), PrUK, PrUK Week 2018, Sacred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Porque no le importaba perder su vida para proteger a los que amaba, porque no le importaba ir al purgatorio con tal de estar al lado de ese pirata. por eso rezaba para estar junto a el. Lo que menos le importaba era la salvación de su alma. Para la PrUK Week Day 5:Sacred





	The White Knight and the Red Pirate

Una figura yacía de rodillas frente al hermoso altar de aquella iglesia. Su traje blanco, largo hasta el suelo parecía fundiese con el suelo de aquel lugar. Todo en el joven desprendía un aire de pureza; desde su ropa inmaculada, pasando por su rostro de porcelana hasta llegar a su cabellera blanca. La capilla se encontraba vacia, sumida en un profundo silencio, haciendo que cualquiera que pasara por ahí confundiera al caballero con una estatua. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos enguantadas estaban unidas frente a él, las cuales sostenían su espada que estaba clavada en el suelo.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, aquel caballero no estaba ahí para expiar sus pecados. Ni siquiera le interesaba la salvación de su alma, si es que realmente tenía una. Después de vivir tantos años, de ver pasar tantas épocas y ver como las vidas de sus gobernantes pasaban de forma fugaz frente a sus ojos. Dudaba mucho que hubiera o de que pudiese ir a algún lugar tal como el paraíso. Había aprendido de la peor forma, que a veces la voluntad de Dios era demasiado injusta para su gusto. Por eso no tenía ningún sentido para el fingir que estaba de acuerdo con ella o que la aceptaría sin más. El no rezaba por ello.

Su vida inmortal valía mas bien poco y no le importaba perderla si era con tal de proteger a los que eran amados por él. Ya había perdido a alguien importante una vez y no pensaba dejar que eso volviese a ocurrir. Por eso es que rezaba. Por sus gente, por sus gobernantes y por salir victorioso de la batalla que debía enfrentar. Por no perder a nadie más. Ni siquiera a  _él._

Ese fastidioso pirata de ojos esmeralda con quien había tenido que formar una alianza. Porque a pesar de lo molesto que podía ser el inglés, sabía que ambos tenían mucho que perder en esa batalla. Aunque su alianza fuera solamente militar y estratégica. No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por él. Haberse entregado al británico de esa forma. Tal vez debería pedir perdón por eso, pero eso no importaba. Con gusto iría al purgatorio con tal de pasar más tiempo junto al rubio. Solo eso pedía, estar más tiempo con él. No perderlo. No perder a ninguna otra persona que amaba.

Lucharía hasta el final.

Se puso de pie, colocando su espada en su funda y se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. Antes de llegar a la salida, noto una figura recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Su melena rubia y su casaca roja lo delataban.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya terminaste? –Preguntó el pirata, estirándose en su sitio— Realmente me hiciste esperarte mucho tiempo…

—No tenías por qué esperarme —respondió el teutón, un poco incómodo — Podrías haberme avisado que era hora de irnos.

—No creo que alguien como yo sea bienvenido en este lugar —suspiro el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros— No quería molestarle…

—Pero…

—Solo espero que no quieras confesarte cada vez que tengamos sexo… —agregó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa ladina mientras se adelantaba, siendo seguido por un sonrojado albino.


End file.
